


Unexpected Situations

by Moment_of_Tangency



Series: A Love that Kisses with Homicide [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cussing, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Assault, Tentacles, like really light, not too noticeable, only a little bit in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moment_of_Tangency/pseuds/Moment_of_Tangency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Patienceeeeee Spider,” Venom hissed as he licked his lips, “you’ll like this.” </p><p>Only rape/non-con at the beginning and it's nothing traumatizing, I just wanted to include it unless it triggered anybody. Also there's light bondage. Like really light. As in just wrists and ankles so be warned if that disturbs you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I literally don't have any originality in me when it comes to chapter titles.

There are some situations you never imagine yourself in. Like ever. In a million years. Spiderman was experiencing one of those unexpected situations, webbed to the wall of the cleanest sewer tunnel he had ever seen. Which wasn’t very clean to be honest but it was definitely better than anything he had navigated before.

Glancing around and determining he was alone, he began tugging on the webs around his wrists. They were much stronger than he had anticipated. _What the hell, why is my webbing so-_ Peter thought, finally taking the time to look at the restraints. _Oh…. that’s why._ Restraining his wrists was thicker, darker webbing than what he had in his web shooters. There was only one other person he knew of that had webbing like that. _Oh shit, Venom!_ Peter panicked as he pulled harder, focusing his strength on his right arm. It took a little bit of wiggling and it hurt like a bitch – the pathetic kind of hurt like when you get a paper cut from fucking tissue paper or rip a bandage off of said paper cut – but he managed to slip his right hand out of the webbing with only a little damage to the suit. _No worries, I’ll break out the sewing kit and stitch this baby right up_ Peter winced as he examined the tears in the fabric, flexing his fingers. Right now the priority was simply escaping the sewers and whatever devious plans Venom had concocted.

There really was no telling what the villain was thinking these days. Only a few days ago Spiderman had been patrolling as usual when Venom had ambushed him. The superhero had taken a wide turn around some skyscraper or another when something slammed into his back, raking its claws through his webbing and sending them both hurtling onto the rooftop of the adjacent building. That had been a serious damper on his good mood but it wasn’t nearly as bad as waking up to a rock hard cock grinding between his butt cheeks; it was like the freaking bastard was literally trying to fuse his groin with Peter’s asshole. To make things even worse, he couldn’t get any leverage to throw the man off, what with Venom’s claws pinning his shoulders to the cold concrete and his legs wrapped in a stranglehold around Peter’s.

  
“VENOM!!! WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?!!” Spiderman screamed, too focused on struggling out of the villain’s hold to notice how many octaves his voice had climbed. Venom didn’t answer, just gave a long drawn out moan as Peter’s movements accidently brushed his ass along the thick shaft of the symbiote-covered dick. The sound made Peter shiver, goose bumps popping up underneath his costume, and he tried not to think about the heat pushing its way into the seat of his pants, straining for his entrance; tried not to imagine the pre-cum that must be leaking from Venom’s slit – if he even had one – and staining his suit as Venom’s movements rubbed it in; tried to ignore the little part of him that ached to spread his legs a little wider – _no one’s watching_ – so Venom’s cock could scrape against his puckered skin and leave him raw. It had been so tempting. Peter remembered craning his neck back to see his molester, to remind himself that the hips thrusting and slapping against his cheeks belonged to his biggest enemy and that he should be thoroughly disgusted, …. only to find himself turned on at the way the creature’s head was thrown back, spine in a perfect arch with his long tongue lolling out of his panting mouth. _Jesus fuck_ Peter thought. All the blood in his body had rushed to his dick so fast he’d felt lightheaded. Venom, somehow sensing his prey’s lust, had slowly let his head fall forward, a smirk spreading across his face, and slid his tongue around to Peter’s mask, slipping underneath the fabric to lick a stripe from his neck to his cheek. He’d thought he’d been turned on before but that moment nearly broke his will. If he hadn’t taken the opportunity provided for him and performed a rolling kick to Venom’s jaw when he shifted to pull Peter’s hips up, he’d probably be waking up in the villain’s bed wondering if he’d used protection.

Spidey shivered, using his right hand to pick at the webbing holding his left hand hostage. After that near rape, Peter had been determined to never think about what had happened or why Venom had been acting so weird. He’d even managed to avoid the man while he’d been out on his patrols every night since. However – all alone in the dark and faced with the other man’s webbing- it was hard not to remember how close he’d been to snapping, to just saying ‘Fuck it’ and presenting himself like a whore to a guy that was supposed to be his arch-nemesis. It confused him to think about how horny he’d been, how one grind with another man was enough to make him toss all his principles out the window –  _I'm not that hard up for sex am I?_ – so he usually pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. But no matter how much he tried to ignore it, there were some things that came back to haunt you.

Hence this sewer tunnel. He had no idea how he’d gotten here, couldn’t remember what he’d been doing that would’ve ended up with him trapped under New York for who knows how long. _Venom must have knocked me out_ he decided, nodding to himself. _THIS is why I can’t have nice things._ Just as he was on the verge of freeing his other hand, another spurt of webbing shot out and secured his left wrist back to the wall. Spiderman whipped his head around, squinting into the darkness. It took a second but eventually Peter could determine the outline of Venom’s white spider symbol in the darkness at the far end of the tunnel.

  
“So you decided to finally show up,” Peter drawled, trying to act calm even as his heart pounded faster against his ribs. “Sorry to burst you bubble, but I do _not_ put out on a first date.” From the darkness Peter could make out a flash of fangs before Venom melted forward, trailing his claws along the tunnel wall. Well, he knows how to make an entrance he thought as his eyes tracked the symbiote’s movements, tailing him until he was positioned directly in front of the bound superhero.

  
“But Parker,” Venom hissed as he slid a claw down Peter’s side, “ you were so eager on that rooftop. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already?” Venom’s smirk stretched into a sly grin as he let his finger drop lower on Peter’s body and graze the navel. “That would be such a shaaaaame,” he sighed as he finally stopped just above the base of Peter’s cock, twirling his finger ever so slightly closer but never quite touching it. The poor thing was straining against the suit, trying so hard to reach Venom’s hand; it was already thick and heavy and oh so ready for release. “That looks painful,” Venom chuckled, smoothly blocking Peter’s right hand as it made an arch towards his face and securing it to the wall.

  
Underneath his mask Peter was blushing furiously. There were no words for this kind of situation. No words! He was about to get raped in a sewer tunnel with no one to hear his screams or pleas but the man who’d trapped him in the first place and his body didn’t even have the decency to at least act like it was disgusted. In fact his dick was surging towards Venom, straining so hard it was pulling the rest of his body off the wall and into an arch that was so pronounced it had his thighs shaking. Venom was loving it, letting his hand hover over and lightly trace his muscles before pulling away just to start all over again. Peter panted, sucking in as much air as he could before he finally forced his body back against the wall and away from the teasing warmth of that hand.

“Sorry buddy,” Peter grunted, gritting his teeth, “I think I’ll try eHarmony first before I resort to booty calls with supervillains.” Venom scowled, moving closer until his body pressed against Peter’s and his hip pushed up against Peter’s cock. “Unnh!” Peter moaned as his legs spread a bit wider and his hips unconsciously thrust up just a little.

  
“That’s what I thought you said,” Venom murmured as he slid his hand up to Peter’s neck to cup his head and force his face to look up at him. His Spider was so erotic like this with his legs parted so easily and his breathing coming so much faster; every inhale pushed their bodies just a little closer so that they were touching just a tiny bit more. But the best part was the scent – that heady musk that made Venom impatient to ravage his Spider, so that he had to grip his own cock and give a few slow, sensuous strokes just to hold off his own hunger. “You look sooooo delicious,” Venom whispered, bringing his face closer to Peter’s. “I could fill you up so well Spider. I’d make you scream,” he purred as he flicked his tongue along the edge of Peter’s mask. Peter was still tense – his mind trying to force his body into submission – but he let out a long groan as Venom’s tongue edged farther under the mask, tracing along his neck. It felt so good, licking under his chin before making its way to his ear to curl around the lobe.

  
 _I can’t be doing this!_ Peter thought, trying to concentrate. Venom’s hands were groping along his stomach and pushing his costume up to expose his skin and if he didn’t do something soon he was going to be Venom’s latest fuck toy. Sensing the boy’s anxiety, Venom allowed a little trickle of his symbiote to creep forward and connect with Peter’s skin. Peter gasped as a wave of ecstasy flooded him, drowning him until all he could see, hear, or feel was Venom. His mind was a blank slate, relinquishing control to his body’s lust. The fight was leaving his muscles and he was suddenly spreading his legs as wide as they would go and grinding his dick shamelessly into the other’s hip. Venom hummed – pleased as his Spider moaned, gasped, and mewled plaintively when he finally trailed his hand down to grope Peter’s crotch, rolling his balls around in his palm. “Ahh! Venom…please! Unngh, more!” It wasn’t enough to feel that heat through the fabric of his suit, he needed the friction on his skin – needed to feel it.

  
Venom purred, shoving his tongue farther up Peter’s mask until it grazed his lips, demanding entry. Peter complied, letting his mouth fall open so the muscle could trace along the roof of his mouth. He surrendered control of the kiss immediately to Venom who surged even closer, ravaging him as his tongue tangled with Peter’s. He moaned and bucked his hips. Venoms claws were toying with and snagging on his pants and it was driving him insane. _Cocktease_ Peter managed to think before his mind went white as Venom finally ripped through the fabric, shredding the lower half of his costume and leaving his cock to twitch and tremble in the cold sewer air. Peter’s sighed – somewhat pacified – and began sucking on the tongue still between his lips. Venom was making some combination of a purr and growl as he savored the feel of Peter’s tongue moving against his but eventually he pulled back. He needed his tongue for the many other things he had planned for his Spider – it would not do to become distracted. Focusing himself, Venom reached the hand grasping Peter’s neck down to his dick, stroking him in time to the movements on his own. The sound Peter made was pure _ecstasy_. He was thrusting erratically into Venom’s hand, panting and screaming as he moved closer and closer to the edge. He was on the verge of exploding, sweat streaming down his body, when Venom pulled back, denying him of that sweet release. Peter whined, still fucking his hips in the air for the friction he wanted so badly.

  
“Show me how much you want it Parker,” Venom purred, allowing his hand to rest on the Spider’s upper thigh. “Beg for me.” Slowly Venom began massaging Peter’s thigh, drifting closer and closer to his groin. Peter was losing his mind. He needed that hand on him – needed Venom to stop teasing him and just let him cum already! – so he begged, rolling his body and lifting his hips like a whore. It was heady, watching his Spider fall so low. He was erotic, passionate, _shameless_. It was enough to make Venom reach for Peter’s dick again, twisting his hand up and down the shaft before letting his thumb glide over the head and spread the pre-cum leaking from the slit. Peter moaned, letting his head fall back on his shoulders. He could see Venom viciously stroking his own dick and it was turning him on – driving him wild. His balls were drawing up towards his body again and he was right on the verge…when Venom stopped. Peter let out a frustrated scream. Venom was playing with him - drawing Peter to the edge over and over again only to deny him until he was shaking and babbling with rivulets of sweat running down his back.

  
“NO no, PLEASE! Keep going don’t stop!” Peter groaned as Venom started stroking him again only to pull back but the villain was already bending at the knees, positioning himself in front of the Spider’s throbbing cock.

  
“Patienceeeeee Spider,” Venom hissed as he licked his lips, “you’ll like this.” Allowing the full length of his tongue to roll out of his mouth, Venom licked a long stripe along the bottom of Peter’s dick. The boy yelped, automatically thrusting hard towards that wonderful tongue until Venom pinned his hips to the wall. Chuckling, Venom wrapped his tongue around Peter’s cock until it was completely covered and squeezed. Peter screamed, straining to thrust his hips into that warm, moist tunnel but Venom was still holding him back so that he was helpless as the villain’s tongue started pulsing. It was too much. He was going to come. Peter was opening his mouth to warn Venom when a tentacle shot out from the symbiote’s shoulder and wrapped securely around his dick, cutting off his release.

  
“NO!” Peter yelled, his voice cracking as he began writhing underneath Venom’s hand, “please let me cum! I’ll do anything!” But Venom wasn’t listening, instead drawing his tongue back a little so he could drive the tip into Peter’s slit and taste his pre-cum. Peter keened, overwhelmed by the pleasure as Venom released his hip with one hand to cup his balls. Venom was everywhere at once, swirling his tongue around the shaft one second then abandoning his dick to swallow his balls the next. He knew everything Peter wanted: licking underneath the foreskin, pressing on that neglected spot behind his balls that made him see stars. It was heaven and hell at the same time every second that Peter was brought to the brink only to be denied that final climax. “Venom, venom, venom,” Peter chanted, panting into his mask. _It’s not enough it’s not enough it’s not enough!!!_ He wanted to say but the words got caught in his throat as Venom finally deep-throated him. “JESUS FUCK!” Peter screamed when he felt Venom start to purr. The vibrations were killing him, making his toes curl as his body valiantly tried to reach that final climax. Shivers were dancing up from the base of his spine and his cock was twitching, so hard it was bringing tears to his eyes. If he didn’t cum soon he was going to pass out. Or spontaneously combust. Whichever came first. Venom, sensing this, pulled back from his Spider’s delicious cock and licked his lips, savoring Peter’s taste.

  
“Do you want to cum Spider?” Venom purred, chuckling as Peter frantically nodded his head. “Who do you belong to?” he asked, tongue snaking out to lick Peter’s slit. The boy’s body jerked and he stuttered, trying to talk past his thick tongue.

“Y-you! I only belong to you Venom!” he finally managed. He would say anything to feel that throat constricting around his dick again. Venom grinned long and wide before removing the tentacle from around Peter’s throbbing skin.

  
“Our Spider,” he cooed before he swallowed Peter’s dick, moving forward until the head touched the back of his throat. Then, relaxing, Venom released Peter’s hips and grabbed his ass cheeks, encouraging him to move. Peter complied, fucking his hips fast and hard down Venom’s throat because he knew the man could take it, take _all_ of it. _So good! So fucking good!_ Peter thought as he slammed his hips as fast as they could go, pistoning into Venom’s mouth. He could feel the other’s tongue stroking his underside – tracing the veins – and it was turning him on to feel Venom’s hands grope his ass, massaging it and pressing the claws in until they drew blood. Peter hissed but it only made him fuck harder, searching for that beautiful climax. Venom was sliding his tongue out from beneath Peter’s dick to wrap around it even more, creating another layer of warmth that made him cry out. There was so much pleasure but he couldn’t finish. Venom was still making those vibrations and squeezing his ass so tightly _so why couldn’t he finish?!_ Peter snarled, angling his hips so his cock’s head brushed against the roof of Venom’s mouth. It was just the right amount of pain but it _still_ wasn’t enough and tears were beginning to stream from the superhero’s eyes. _I’m so close!_ Peter whined to himself. _Just a little bit more._ Then Venom rubbed a finger along his puckered hole and popped the tip inside – without any lube. And he sucked. Hard. It was a mind-blowing vacuum in Venom’s mouth, making him throw his head back in a silent scream as the pleasure overrode the burn he felt when Venom’s finger stroked along his inner walls. It was just enough to send him crashing over the edge into oblivion. He had never cum so hard in his life, not even with MJ. He screamed. His orgasms had never lasted so long; cum was spurting from him in long, thick ropes that were threatening to overflow from Venom’s mouth until the villain swallowed down on him, prompting another gush of fresh cum. He was arched so far off the wall he couldn’t breathe, and his thighs were shaking, and his vision was whiting out but he was _still_ cumming and Venom – _the greedy bastard_ – was drinking it all down, making sure not to miss a single drop. It was surging from him – so much and so forcefully it was embarrassing – and he was just starting to think he might actually die from an extended orgasm when his climax faded and he finally relaxed against the wall.

Venom was still mouthing at him, sucking him dry and licking at his over-sensitized dick, but he pulled back when Peter started babbling at him to stop. He straightened, running his hand along his Spider’s limp body, then slashed his webbing. Peter fell forward into his waiting arms, murmuring about angry redheads before he curled into the bigger man’s body. Venom tried not to snarl at his Spider for mentioning anybody else in his post-orgasmic haze but he allowed himself to relax when Peter permitted himself to be coddled and held. The boy was so pliable, so willing. It made Venom eager for the next portion of their mating. Venom shifted his Spider into a princess carry, nuzzling his neck as he prepared to move the boy to a better location. This sewer tunnel had served his purposes for now but it was no place for a proper joining. Peter sighed, settling into the cradle of Venom’s arms.

  
“How did you like our first date, Spider?” Venom whispered as his arms tightened around the boy’s body.

  
“Hmm” Peter murmured, tucking his head under the other’s chin. Venom chuckled, turning and gliding back into the darkness he had emerged from, his Spider in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'd love feedback! If I get a lot of notes I'll add more chapters :)


End file.
